Wish of my Dream
by Death Skater
Summary: In a world filled with tragedy; false reality of a happy dream of peace surfaces, but dreams may not remain dreams.
1. Prologue

**Authoress Notes »** Don't you worry, Flickering Flame, Angel Song, and God-General Chronicles will updated in no time, since its spring break now and I'll probably be bored out of my mind. Don't keep your hopes up though, sorry. :)

**Disclaimer »** I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Notes »** Major spoilers for the game. If you don't like spoilers, please go beat the game and then come back to read this. Inspired by Apakoha's Promethes Mneme.

* * *

**» Chapter 0: Prologue «**

"How dare you…" I watched in horror; that fake princess Natalia…

"I'm sorry, your highness…" She apologized weakly. I cringed; her voice was weak and meek. That girl… was different from my Natalia; proud and strong.

* * *

"Hurry, Young Master Luke! Her highness, Princess Natalia, is looking for you!" A White Knight scolded me as I was unconsciously dragged on the streets of Baticul like that of a doll. People stared a little and some gasped; was I famous or something?

We entered the manor and the White Knight ushered me into the garden before leaving in a rush. What was his issue? And his grip was a little rough too. I turned my head at a voice and saw a young woman.

"Oh, Luke, you're here! Oh my, what happened to you hair? Did you cut it?" I looked at the girl with a confused face. Natalia…? She sure didn't look like her though. They said she was Natalia… These people must be crazy. That was not Natalia. Her hair was golden; this girl had red hair. She paused and waited for me to answer, but I didn't reply; hell, I didn't even know this chick.

"Luke, are you okay?" She asked, rushing to my side. Her hair was of red and eyes of green, just as Kimlascan royalty appeared. Only person I knew who looked like that was mother, father, and Asch.

"Luke…?" The girl asked her voice trailing.

"H-huh? Sorry, I was a bit spaced out." I replied; I scratched my head… what the hell was going on? If I remembered anything… it was seeing Lorelei and talking to him. I can't really remember what he said though. Damn it; maybe what he said is the reason all this is happening.

"Are you sure you're okay? You even cut your hair." She replied, and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, really. Let me just go get something to drink real quick; wait here." I replied and she nodded. I turned my heel and went inside, straight to Ramdas. I had to get away from that girl and recollect myself; fast.

"Hey, Ramdas, where's Guy?" I immediately asked. I would simply ask Guy what's going on, but the butler gave me a perplexed look. He didn't answer, but scanned my outfit instead; I could tell he's probably wondering about my new look, but he answered thereafter.

"Guy…? Young Master Luke, I do not know who you speak of." He replied, and I felt shock align my face. How could Ramdas not remember Guy? I don't think Guy was gone to the point where the others forgot him.

"Ramdas, what're you talking about? This is Guy we're talking about; you can't forget him that fast." I explained, but Ramdas shook his head.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about, Young Master." I smacked my forehead. Just what in Yulia's name was going on…?

"I suggest you return to Princess Natalia, Young Master. She is awaiting your arrival." There, I heard it again. That was not Natalia… it shouldn't be, anyway.

"Natalia… but Natalia has golden hair and she's way more annoying then that chick. Natalia would've bitten my head off for being late." I replied; scolding me was so Natalia.

"Golden hair…? Young Master, you must be sick. Kimlascan royalty are always born with red hair and green eyes. Only person I know whom has golden hair is Meryl, her highness' lady-in-waiting." Ramdas explained as if I were a child again. Well… according to Guy, I am, anyway.

"Wait… Meryl?" I asked, disregarding the earlier thought of being a child. Something was wrong. Meryl: that was Natalia's real name;the_ true _Princess Natalia's real name.

"Yes. I believe you've met her once before." He explained and then I asked about her family. I really hope what I thought was happening wasn't happening.

"Her father is a mercenary in Chesedonia; Badaq the Desert Lion. Her mother was the late Queen's lady-in-waiting; Sylvia." After those words, it all clicked.

* * *

**» Chapter 0: Prologue «**

**Authoress Notes »** Sorry, this chapter was pretty rushed. :( I tried to make it longer, but I guess it didn't work. I apologize again. I hope I got the whole idea down though. This is the Prologue, so I guess I tried to keep a lot of things out. Further more, I warn you now; there may be some implications for a few couplings here, but I tell you now, some of those signs may not stay the same, so don't get your hopes up for some couples; sorry.

**Ion, Sync, & Florian » **Please review :)! /Review. :(


	2. Within Oneself

**Authoress Notes »** Thanks for the reviews. 3 It really pushes my moral, so I'm already writing, which is amazing for a slowpoke such as myself. :)

**Disclaimer »** I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Notes »** Major spoilers for the game. If you don't like spoilers, please go beat the game and then come back to read this; inspired by Apakoha's Promethes Mneme.

* * *

**» Chapter 1: Within Oneself «**

Her pale hand swiftly moved for another hit, but I caught it.

"Don't touch her." I hissed and she looked at me with a perplexed look.

"Luke…?" I glared at her with a deathly look. I could practically feel fear seeping out of those pathetic green eyes of hers.

* * *

"… You're right. I think I'll go back to Natalia." I replied calmly and Ramdas nodded, letting me go. I was starting to understand things now. How it happened is beyond me, but… the true Princess Natalia is alive. That made my Natalia back to Meryl. Guy wasn't here, so did that make him dead…? Or was he back in Hod? Wait, wasn't Hod destroyed? All these questions are making my head hurt. Maybe I can just ask Natalia… I went back into the garden and sat beside her.

"Sorry, I think I was feeling a bit off today." I replied, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, don't apologize. I'm happy to know you're back by my side." She replied as if we were lovers. We definitely didn't have that relationship. I flinched when she hugged my arm, and felt guilt shower above me. I didn't think of her that way; the only person for me was…

"Luke?" She suddenly asked and I cut off all train of thought and pushed all my attention on her.

"Yeah?" I asked and she smiled, knowing I was looking at her now. I took this chance to look at her a bit more. She had long, red hair with emerald green eyes. They feigned innocence; I could tell. I'm not as dumb as I used to be. I know I shouldn't have been angry about this, but I felt disgusted to see her wearing Natalia's green dress and her headband, adorned with a flower. Such a dress solely belonged to the true Princess Natalia.

"Do you think the peace meeting in Daath will be nice?" I gave her an odd look. Why would we need a peace meeting? Didn't they already hold one before we went the Tower of Rem…? I paused before answering, recalling my journey in Daath. It wasn't a good memory, but I couldn't not think about it, but I did my best to push the thought away.

"I'm sure Daath will be a great place," I replied and she smiled, "But haven't you been to Daath already?"

"What are you talking about, Luke? I've never left Baticul before." I paused. What the hell's she talking about? Before I could ask more, the door opened. It was…

"Ah, Meryl, you're here." _Natalia_ piped up and _my_ Natalia smiled.

"I've brought the drinks you requested, your highness." She replied and made her way over to us. I got up and walked towards her.

"I'll take that; it looks heavy." I replied, but Natalia stepped back.

"Oh, I can't make royalty such Young Master Luke to do my job." She replied kindly. It felt wrong… This wasn't Natalia. Usually, she'd say, "I'm perfectly capable of holding a platter, Luke, but thank you for your concern." Or something like that.

"Meryl." I looked back at the phony Natalia. Her voice was dark; I knew she was faking innocence.

"No, really, it's okay, Meryl! I'll take it!" I said, and grabbed the platter. I wasn't much adjusted to calling her Meryl. I almost called her Natalia. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the platter, pulling back, to which I lost my balance and she did too. We both lost our hold on the platter and fell, hitting the stone pathway. The glasses shattered and I winced, feeling a few fly across, scrapping my leg a little.

"Luke!" I listened as the fake princess ran to my side, while my Natalia, Meryl, picked up the pieces with her hands desperately. I waved off the fake princess and bent down, collecting the pieces as well with my gloved hands.

"Young Master Luke! You mustn't! You are a noble; such work isn't fit for someone of your status. Please, leave this kind of work to me." Meryl, no, Natalia told me and I smiled brightly at her.

"But I couldn't possibly let a woman's hands get cut from tedious work like this; especially yours. They're small and smooth, like a princess." I told her with a sweet voice. I saw a light blush align her face. I looked up to see the fake Natalia tower over me, and I felt something coming.

Meryl immediately rushed to collect the pieces, but it didn't change the situation.

"How dare you…" I watched in horror; that fake princess Natalia…

"I'm sorry, your highness…" She apologized weakly. I cringed; her voice was weak and meek. That girl… was different from my Natalia; proud and strong. I watched as Natalia motioned Meryl to stand, and the girl stood with immediacy. I watched as Natalia raised her hand and slapped her, her cheek turning red.

"Natalia!" I shouted, dropping the glass in my hand and standing up.

"I'm sorry Luke that you had to deal with someone so incompetent like Meryl." Natalia replied as if it were shameful. I felt rage filled my veins, and mentally, heard lightning crackle, representing my anger. Her pale hand swiftly moved for another hit, but I caught it.

"Don't touch her." I hissed and she looked at me with a perplexed look.

"Luke…?" I glared at her with a deathly look. I could practically feel fear seeping out of those pathetic green eyes of hers. Before I could go any further, I heard the White Knights storm in, and then I saw… Asch. I saw Asch with the White Knights.

"Asch!?" I shouted in shock, not considering the situation.

"Luke?!" I also heard the fake Natalia shout, and I cringed. If this was really right… could it be that Asch never became Asch?

"That's him!" The White Knights shouted, and with worry, I grabbed Meryl's hand and pulled her along the way, running as she desperately followed with me, lacking the physical strength she retained back when she was the Princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

"Y-Young Master Luke?!" She asked, although she was probably aware I wasn't really… well… the Luke she knew.

* * *

I panted, catching my breath. We ran quite a ways. We were in the Abandoned Factory now. I thought I was tired, but Meryl—no, Natalia, was against the wall, red from lack of breath.

"Young Master Luke, what was that…?" She asked, and I assumed she only called me Luke because she had nothing else to call me.

"Uh… N-nothing…" I stammered. Crap, I didn't know how to explain this. What was I supposed to say? Hey, I'm from another Auldrant just like this one, and in that Auldrant, everything was different! I was Luke fon Fabre, but I was really a replica of that Luke with the deep red hair you saw earlier! Back in my world, I was replicated from him, and I took on his name, while he ran off and became from crabby guy who was God-General Asch the Bloody! Oh, and in my world, Hod was gone, Malkuth and Kimlasca hated each other, and that princess you saw died, and you were the princess! Oh, and there was some guy trying to replicate the world, so we, and a bunch of other people, ran around the world, and stopped him!

Like hell I'd say that.

"For now, just call me Asch." I told her, and Meryl looked at me the curious eyes.

* * *

**» Chapter 1: Within Oneself «**

**Authoress Notes »** Eek. Short story? Sorry, I want to get to writing some other stories too. I'll make the next chapter soon though!

**Ion, Sync, & Florian » **Please review :)! /Review. :(


	3. Rare Entities

**Authoress Notes ∙ **Sorry for not updating quicker. Angel Song and Flickering Flame updates are on their way too. This week has been a bit hectic. I have to work on my final exam project for science, and certain parts of it are due at certain times, and I'm essentially a procrastinator. The project itself is due soon too. Then I also have my research paper is due soon, and in fact, I probably only have a week at most to finish these.

I also have another book report to write as well, and I also have about a week for that. Next month, I also have other finals, and then I have the project presentation, science fair, a bunch of graduation practices, and a lot of other nonsense that has pretty much screwed me over. Since I got back to school after Memorial Weekend, I haven't even slept over 5 hours. So… yeah, updates might get slow.

Only thing keeping me alive and kicking this very moment is probably a giant pixie stick. And I still have homework to do. ):

**Disclaimer ∙** I don't own this. Frankly, I'm too tired to get sued.

* * *

Frankly, I was a little surprised she didn't scream and ask me if I was some guy from Malkuth.

"But you look just like Young Master Luke, except the hair…" She told me, and I gave a small chuckle.

"Thanks, but we really don't have anything alike." I lied through my teeth. Nothing alike? Oh please… I was like a second-rate copy of Asch. Only thing that was different was how I looked and the difference in strength.

"Young—no, Asch, why did you bring me here? I'm a simply lady-in-waiting at the castle. If word gets out, I may be caught in trouble…" She explained, with a sorrow voice. Hearing her now, I felt sort of bad, getting her caught in all this. I mean, I just grabbed her on instinct because she was Natalia, but…

"I'm sorry. I just grabbed your hand out of reflex. I… don't really know what to do about it, but… but you don't belong in a place like that, Meryl." I explained to her. I was about to shout and call her Natalia, but I stopped myself. Just doing that would supply her with too much information, since I'd have to answer her question about why I was calling her Natalia.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, blinking her green eyes at me.

"I mean, you may be a lady-in-waiting, but to me, you look like you'd make a great fighter! I think you'd be great with a bow and arrow, and you can utilize the seventh fonon!" I gushed with excitement, like a child giddy about purchasing chocolate from the candy store. Meryl looked at me, appalled.

"Me, a fighter…? I have trained with the bow and arrow, thanks to my father, but I'm not soldier material… and I can't use the seventh fonon very well anyway." She explained, but I shook my head.

"With practice comes perfection!" I grinned widely, and she looked at me with a cryptic expression, as if suspecting my true identity. I couldn't blame her. Hell, I would be suspicious too.

"E-Either way, I know it's my fault, but… I really don't think returning to the castle at the moment would be the best idea… Maybe you should go back the commotion is over, Meryl." I explained to her. She was looking downcast, as if missing her life in the castle. Then again, I guess she's must've lived her life as a servant. A sudden change in environment would be difficult.

"But where would I go?" She asked me, and I smirked and gave her a thumbs' up. Her upset expression turned to curiosity as she looked at me, blinking.

"You'll come with me!" I answered with bursting confidence. We'd escape Baticul, and run to… where could we run?

"What?!" She asked, in total shock.

"We'll go to Akzeriuth!" I replied, and felt guilt wash me. Was that place still even here…?

"But that's in Malkuth territory!" She replied, and I shook my head.

"It'll be fine. I'll fight off anyone who tries to stop us!" I countered; I hoped I could anyway. I was no fonist like Tear or Jade. I couldn't even cast basic fonic artes. All I had was… I looked to my side to search for the familiar sword and felt relieved to see the Key of Lorelei, although I wonder how much use it would be beside its ability to be a sword and weapon, considering the nature of this world. Luke was considering they might not even know who Yulia was.

"But…" She began, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry!" I told her, and I began explaining the plan to her. We'd run to Akzeriuth and hang around there. We could run around Malkuth territory for a while, until things in Baticul settled down, and we'd sneak back in there. Maybe we'd hide in Daath, I added.

* * *

"Guardian Field!" I shouted, and felt a small circle form under me, a light of seventh fonons following, and I felt some lost energy replenished. The monsters fell below me, one by one, easily. I felt proud. It looks like the power I had back in the old Auldrant followed me to this out of proportion version of Auldrant.

"Are you all right, Asch?" Meryl asked me, with concern. I hadn't really paid any attention earlier, but now that I thought about it, being called Asch… felt a bit awkward, but not as weird as I thought it would be. Probably cause back in the old world, I was in Asch's body, and they called him Asch, so I guess I was a little… adjusted to being called Asch.

"Don't worry, Meryl. I'm fine." I told her, and she still looked worried. I brushed off a bit of sweat on my forehead and continued walking.

"We should get you some new clothes when we reach Malkuth territory. Maybe Akzeriuth will have some clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you walk around like that." I explained, and Natalia looked her attire. She was in a maid's outfit, the one's they use in Baticul. She had a trademark headband, and her hair was up in a bun. Akzeriuth was Malkuth territory.

The maid uniform Meryl wore was practically Baticul property. If people in Akzeriuth knew the Baticul uniform, they might not welcome Meryl and me either. In fact… I didn't even ask about relations between Malkuth and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear yet.

"Hey, Meryl, how are the relations between Malkuth and Kimlasca?" I asked her, and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"You don't know the relationship?" She asked, and I gave a nervous laugh.

"I… was a bit sheltered for a while." I explained, and Meryl nodded, understanding my situation.

"Their relations aren't necessarily bad, but there has been speak of a war possibly occurring. Apparently, Fon Master Ion and his subordinates are looking into the problem within Daath, with hopes of stopping the war. It's quite difficult though. While Emperor Peony the XIII and his wife, Empress Nephry, wish to—," Meryl began explaining, but I stopped her midway.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on; Empress Nephry, the Emperor's wife?!" I blurted out. Meryl gave me another are-you-stupid look.

"Yes… Didn't you know?" Meryl asked, and I nodded feverishly.

"I must've heard wrong just now." I replied, continuing to walk in the Abandoned Factory. My footsteps echoed into the far off walls in the factory, leather against the thin steel. Meryl shot me a questioning look, but she pursued no further and continued.

"Umm… Well, the two of them don't desire war, but King Ingobert refuses to trust them." Meryl finished, and I sighed. So it wasn't too much different from the old Auldrant, in terms of their relationship. Meryl seemed pretty knowledgeable for a lady-in-waiting. Maybe… just maybe she knew about the others… Not the old Auldrant, but rather, just their names and what they were doing now.

"Hey, Meryl. I have a few questions." I abruptly said after her explanation finished.

"I'll answer the best I can." She replied, and I nodded.

"Do you know… anyone named Tear Gra—no, Mystearica Aura Fende, Gailardia Galan Gardios, Jade Curtiss, or Anise Tatlin?" I asked. Some of those names were a handful to say.

"Eh? Umm… yes, I've heard of them. I don't know them on personal level, but I've heard their names," Meryl stated, "But why would you ask?"

"It's a secret, sorry. Mind telling me more about them though?" I asked, and she nodded, complying with my request.

"Well, starting to Gailardia Galan Gardios… he's a nobleman, son of Count and Countess Gardios, and their heir. He lives on the floating island, Hod. Mystearica Aura Fende is part of the Fende family, who serves the Gardios family." I listened to her, almost having unconsciously choked on air, hearing about Hod. Wasn't it supposed to have been destroyed…?

"What about Vandesdelca Musto Fende?" I gushed again, and Meryl sighed.

"Asch, please be quiet." She replied. I nervously laughed it off, although internally, I felt a small happiness, as I heard the tone of her voice belong to the true Princess Natalia of my world.

"As I was saying… I believe Vandesdelca Musto Fende is also a member of the Fende family, and serves alongside his sister." I listened intently, like a student listening to his teacher speak.

"Jade Curtiss is Empress Nephry's older brother. He's revered as a genius, who studies fonic artes and fomicry, alongside his partner, Saphir Neis. They currently reside in Keterburg, I hear." I nodded, thinking. _Saphir, wasn't that Dist's real name? Isn't he supposed to be a God-General? _I thought to myself, but Meryl began to speak again, so I focused my attention on her again.

"As for Anise Tatlin… I believe she's one of the Fon Master Guardians," Meryl told me, and I felt relieved. At least _one_ person still served their original role, "I believe she serves alongside Fon Master Guardian Arietta." Okay, now there was something wrong.

"D-Do you know anything about the God-Generals? What about the Grand Maestro? Oh, and what about the Fon Master and—," I gushed, but Meryl spoke up.

"Asch, why are you suddenly asking about all these people?" She asked suspiciously.

"I-I'm sorry… It's just, I guess I feel like I once knew them…" I explained, and she eyed me warily. What would I say to her? I'm ill? No, that wouldn't work. I'm extremely sheltered? Wait no, that wouldn't solve anything.

"Do you have amnesia?" She asked, and the solution clicked.

"Yeah…! I didn't want to tell you, since…" I explained, as if drifting to a painful thought. It was sort of painful though, having to lie so much to Meryl.

"Oh, oh no, I'm sorry!" She immediately replied, regretting making me speak. I could tell she felt bad for making me speak of my supposed amnesia, which appeared as though it was a painful memory and thought I did not like being reminded of.

"But do you know any of them…? Anyone named Legretta, or Largo, Sync?" I asked, listing the names. She tapped her chin and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I've never come across anyone named that," Meryl replied, "But as for your earlier question, there are the God-Generals, although I can't recall their names. The current Grand Maestro is Grand Maestro Mohs, and the current Fon Master is Fon Master Ion."

"I see… thanks." I said with a solemn voice. At least my friends were safe, but then it suddenly clicked… Dist being Saphir…

"Wait, do you know Badaq or Giselle Oslo?!" I asked, and Meryl appeared wide-eyed.

"You know father?" She asked, and I suddenly recalled it. Badaq was Meryl's father, after all…

"Umm… I heard of his name… I feel like I'm familiar, but I couldn't say anymore…" I answered, suddenly calming. I must've sounded crazy, half-screaming names like that.

"Oh… Well, I'm sure I can ask father about you. As for Giselle Oslo, it seems she's a friend of father's, who lives in Chesedonia." Meryl replied, and that must have been the extent of her knowledge. Now I felt more confident. I guessed everyone was doing well in this world. Now was the subject of Sync… I'm sure the real Ion died and Florian was probably hidden by Mohs. Sync was another subject though. There was no time to dwell on that though.

The Abandoned Factory had been empty for the most part, but I realized Meryl and I had soon reached the exit.

"Hey, Meryl… Is it all right if I call you… Natalia?" I asked, and she seemed shocked.

"C-Call me Natalia? Nonsense, that's her Highness' name!" She countered, but I shook my head.

"You just seem to fit the name Natalia more then she does." I replied, and Meryl recoiled at my statement.

"I could never…! Natalia is the name of her highness and I could never simply usurp her name!" She replied. There's my Natalia; headstrong and stubborn.

"C'mon, please—," I began to beg, but there was no time. I suddenly turned, and before we could reach the exit, I suddenly felt the iron platform under me shake. Meryl fell, and we both looked behind us to see a monster.

_It's that monster from last time!_ I remembered it. Meryl, as Natalia, was nearly killed by it last time, but Tear had saved her that time.

I heard a voice, but it didn't belong to me, or Meryl. I turned, seeing two figures atop the platform above mine. The monster was on my platform however, and I realized I saw a figure stuck in it. He had green hair, and wore a tattered brown shirt. He was caught in the monster body.

He shouted back, but his cries were muffled by the monster, and I looked at the two figures closely. One of them looked like the boy in the midst of being consumed by the monster, with the headband, but he lacked the formal attire, sporting only a long white shirt. He carried the fork, like the Ion back in my world. I looked at the figure beside him, whom wore a sleeve turtleneck black shirt, and black pants. His hair was green and spiky, just like…

No, it couldn't be. My vision must have been blurred from the non-stop walking and the darkness, despite I being near the doorway, which poured sunlight.

"We need to use Daathic Artes!" The boy in white said, but the boy in black shook his head.

"No, we might end up hitting him too!" He argued back.

"But at this rate, we won't be able to get to the platform! It's too far!" The boy in white replied, and I watched as the one in black moved back to make a jump.

"Wait!" The white attire boy said, and right before his friend in black made a running start for the jump, I charged at the monster instead, pulling out the Key of Lorelei with my left hand.

* * *

**Authoress Notes ∙ **This ended up more like an explanatory chapter. Oh well? I guess it gives you some ideas of what will happen. I'm a little proud I managed to write this all in one day, on an empty stomach, no less. Well, it's 1 a.m. here, so I better get going. I'm sure you can guess who our 3 guest stars are. I'm sure some of you didn't expect them to make their appearance this early. I hope I was able to keep you all... into this story and kept is suspenseful.

**Luke and Natalia ∙** Please review.


End file.
